A conventional unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) flies without input from a human passenger pilot. Rather, the UAV receives control from a preloaded flight plan or from a human on the ground.
Some conventional winged UAVs include wings that generate lift. Other conventional helicopter-type UAVs receive lift from spinning rotor blades.